REINAS CAIDAS
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: Guerra?, era trágico es como si todas estuvieran en vías de extinción, pero el la amaba y la iba proteger así le costara la vida. By: ale-san pd. INOXSASUKEXHINATA, triangulo amoroso.
1. LA NOTICIA

**REINAS CAIDAS**

**CAPITULO 1**

***LA NOTICIA***

**SASUKE POV**

Era realmente fastidioso el mundo, con la tecnología de ahora y a los malditos gobiernos se les da por cambiar todo a la edad media, hace 100 años que esto pasó, mi padre dijo que paso en la época en la que nació su abuelo, en mi caso mi bisabuelo, es muy bello ser principal en la realeza, excepto porque no quería llegar al trono es muy agotador e irritante, por suerte era el hijo menor, por desgracia mi hermano dejo todo tirado y me dejo como sucesor, HAY! Es que a veces en verdad lo odio! , ser coronado como rey de Japón sería una gran molestia, la tarde anterior oí hablar a dos criadas, sobre el asesinato en serie de reinas, eso me recordó a ella…

**FLASH BACK…**

-_Por favor! Sasuke vamos-dijo su inseparable amigo._

_-No!, No iré, sabes lo que son las fiestas swinger?- le preguntó._

_-Claro! Vamos!- insistió._

_-Si claro vamos-dijo sarcástico- a ver si aparece uno de esos paparazzis chismosos y te capten con sus cámaras, de paso te pongan en la portada de un revista con un título bien grande que diga: "príncipe de indonesia en una fiesta swinger en Inglaterra" y por tu culpa me agreguen a mi "heredero al trono de Japón en una fiesta swinger", lo más probable es que me decapiten mis padres!- le dijo alterado._

_-Pero que más dah- le dijo- recuerdas a la princesa de india ella ira, lo confirmo en la red privada, también ira la princesa esa que te gusta la de corea del norte, lo confirmo!-._

_-Hinata ira?- pregunto uchiha._

_-Obvio la mayoría van… por fa!- le suplico._

_-Está bien-dijo derrotado._

_-Podrías mandar a preparar un avión es hoy en la noche?-._

_-QUE! Hoy en la noche!- le dijo- Naruto son las 10 de la mañana!_

_- Si lo sé, pero según mi tanteo llegamos a las 9:00 de la noche y la fiesta empieza a las 9:03 tiempo suficiente- le explico._

_-Ok ya lo preparo-._

_El vuelo transcurrió normal, llegaron 15 minutos después de la hora planeada por naruto, se vistieron lo menos formal posible jeans, camisetas chaquetas y tennis, habían planeado un lugar para encontrarse con las chicas, la sala de espera del aeropuerto privado por supuesto._

_-Hola sasuke- le dijo hinata._

_-Hola hinata- le dedico una suave sonrisa._

_-Chicos vámonos o vamos a llegar tarde- dijo sakura._

_Hinata tenía un jean rosa claro, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas con el numero"22" como estampado y unos converse blancos, sakura tenía una chaqueta negra, con una camiseta totalmente blanca escotada un pantalón ajustado negro y unas botas beis._

_Llegaron a su añorada fiesta…_

_-Wow! esto está de locura!-dijo el príncipe de indonesia._

_-De quien es esa voz?-preguntó hinata._

_-Hinata es una fiesta swinger cualquiera puede estar cantado- le dijo sakura- además me gusta la canción-._

_-Cuál es?- interrogo naruto._

_-California girls de Katy Perry- le respondió sakura._

_**Sasuke pov**_

_Subimos como al tercer piso había una muy bella piscina y mesa, muebles y un Dj por supuesto y allí encontramos a la chica de la voz espléndida una rubia de ojos celeste hermosos, tenía unas botas negras de taches dorados (_**N/A para que se den una imaginación de las botas y la falda son las mismas del video i wanna go de britney spears**_) una falda corta negra, una camiseta escotada roja y un blazer blanco, su cabello totalmente suelto con una que otra mecha de color rosa y morado ella era perfecta…La mire ella hizo lo mismo, porque rayos yo siempre llamaba la atención y naruto se le acerco._

_-Hey, cantas súper- le dijo._

_-Gracias-le respondió._

_-Hey, yamanaka cantaras algo más?- le pregunto el Dj._

_-Si!, pásame la lista-le dijo, ella la tomo-mm.. la 417-._

_-Wow! Atrevida como siempre- le dijo sonriendo-._

_-Si!-dijo seductoramente y me miro._

_-Sasuke te ah gustado la fiesta? Hace mucho que no vamos a un sasu- dijo hinata._

_Eso me altero ella miro a hinta confundida, pero luego sonrió no…Típica sonrisa de niña que consigue lo que quiere._

_-Ah si- le dije._

_Hey, what's your name?__  
__I think I like you, come a little closer now__  
__Wait what you say is that your girlfriend, think I'll__  
__be turning that around__  
__Don't You Wanna (x3)Know, what it would feel like_

_Esto lo canto mirando, fue realmente incómodo y hinata la mira enojada y la iba a insultar… Espera que?! La iba insultar hay no, típicos celos de la hyuga… Esto va para largo lo presiento._

_-Hey, tienes algún problema?-le grito hinata enojada._

_-No, y tú?-Le pregunto en ese momento paró la música._

_-Deberías de dejar de coquetearle a mi novio y largarte- le dijo muy enojada hinata yo me pegue una palmada en la frente._

_-OHH!…-Dijeron los presentes._

_-Mmm lo siento cariño la fiesta es mía, es mi casa y no me quiero ir, por cierto, quién eres?-le dijo._

_-Hinata hyuga princesa de corea del norte-Dijo muy orgullosa._

_-Oh tenemos a una princesa en la fiesta- dio un aplauso- lamento decirte hinata… Yo soy ino yamanaka princesa de Inglaterra, no quería tener problemas pero los creaste BYE!-le dijo-chicos en dónde íbamos? Ah si el coro…_

_Let's be friends so we can make out, your so hot let me_

_show you around_

_I see what I want and I wanna play, everyone knows I'm_

_getting my way, it doesn't matter what you say_

_I'm knocking you down, down down,_

_I'm knocking you down, down, down,_

_I'm knocking you down,_

_Hinata supo que significaba la canción ya que es princesa sabe hablar la mayoría de idiomas existentes, pero aquella chica era realmente hermosa…_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Un nuevo fic, esto me llego de improvisó, espero les guste, el fin del flash back lo daré en el siguiente capitulo. Bye cuídense. **

**Pd. Escuchen la canción se llama "LET'S BE FRIENDS" de Emily Osment, en español claro y verán lo que hinata escucho.**

**By. Ale-san **


	2. REENCUENTRO

**REINAS CAIDAS**

**CAPITULO 2**

***REENCUENTRO***

_Nos divertimos bailamos, cantamos, corrimos, hicimos bromas, gritamos en una palabra fue realmente divertido hasta…_

_-Chicos ya son las 3 de la mañana-dijo sakura y en su rostro se reflejaba preocupación- mis padres no saben que viene a esta fiesta!-_

_-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo hinata._

_-Oh si claro irnos, a las 3 de la mañana, debemos buscar quien nos lleve- dijo naruto._

_-Yo! Podría!- dijo la rubia, la cual llego de improvisto- en mi auto los llevo hasta el aeropuerto-_

_-Sería una muy buena idea- dijo naruto y sakura asintió._

_-Tu? Otra vez- dijo hinata- que parte de que te vayas no entiendes!- le grito enojada._

_-Ya te dije que es mi casa!- le respondió._

_-Y no tienes que quedarte hay gente aun- le dije._

_- No ya se van, a las 4 no habrá nadie, y a las 6 la casa estará impecable ya llame al servicio- dijo sonriendo- vamos mi Mustang esta por aquí!-._

_-Ok, gracias- dijo naruto._

_-Denada-dijo- suban._

_Todos subimos al auto, naruto se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, sakura en la ventana derecha, hinata en el centro y yo en la ventana izquierda, si justo de tras de ella hinata me miro, si ya lo sabía esta roja de celos pero yo no podía hacer nada, ella siempre había sido así._

_Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto._

_-Gracias, ino verdad?- le dijo sakura._

_-Si- le respondió._

_-Ah yo soy sakura haruno princesa de India- se precento._

_-Como sabes, yo soy la princesa de Inglaterra-._

_-Oye, esa era tu casa?- le pregunto el indiscreto de naruto._

_-Jajaja, no lo piensen a mal yo vivo en el castillo- dijo alzando su dedo meñique-con ropa elegante y todo eso, reverencia por aquí, reverencia por allá, es agotador e irritante- dijo._

_-Oh claro, bye me encantó conocerte ino, yo soy naruto uzumaki próximo rey de Indonesia – dijo con signo de promoción en los brazos._

_-Y tú eres… Hinata la princesa de corea del norte- dijo ino._

_-Si- le respondió incrédula._

_-Hay hinata yo no le estaba coqueteando a tu novio-dijo ino en defensa._

_-Bien dicho MI novio- dijo la hyunga._

_-Así que tú eres?...- me preguntó._

_-Sasuke, sasuke uchiha príncipe de Japón- dije._

_-Ah mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo._

_-Chicos el vuelo está listo- grito naruto- gracias ino hasta pronto!_

_-Adiós- dijo la rubia._

_- Adiós ino- le dijo sakura con una sonrisa._

_-Si adi-os- dijo hinata._

_-Am adiós, un placer- le dije._

_-Bye- me dedico una sonrisa que jamás olvidare._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**SASUKE POV**

Y sí, yo jamás olvide esa sonrisa eso ocurrió hace 2 años desde entonces no la eh vuelto a ver, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Y porque rayos todo el mundo corre?

-SASUKE! SASUKE!-era mi madre gritando- VETE! CARIÑO VETE!

- pero porque?-.

-SASUKE ESTAN ATACANDO EL IMPERIO, SI TU PAPÁ Y YO MORIMOS SERAS EL UNICO SUCEROR VETE!-dijo mi madre alterada.

-Pero mamá no me iré sin ti- le dije.

- Es una orden de tu padre vete!- me dijo- súbete al helicóptero ahora –estaba muy alterada y yo negué con la cabeza- ahora , la princesa de india la atacaron ayer, la de corea del norte esta mañana y tu amigo naruto lo están atacando ahora-.

-No, no me iré- le dije decidido.

-Y si te sirve de más la chica de la que me hablaste la Inglaterra, también está siendo atacada vete, estarás con todos ellos- dijo quitándose un anillo- toma- me abrazo- adiós mi vida cuídate.

-Adiós mamá- le dije, ella beso mi frente y se alejó.

Corrí al helicóptero, subí había una chica adentro.

-Hola tú debes ser sasuke, yo soy tenten, y hoy te llevare a la RPPR-.

-Y eso es…

-La resistencia para próximos reyes y reinas claro, tus padres te enviaron ya que eres el único sucesor verdad- asentí.

-No había escuchado de esa resistencia-

-Claro porque es secreta allí de ayudaremos a ser una persona normal, mientras esto pasa- me dijo con ternura.

- Y dónde es?- le pregunte.

- Es en Alaska en una de las montañas más grandes- me dijo- así que nos vamos!

El vuelo fue rápido luego llegue a un lugar con eterno frio, ella movió algunas cosas y en la montaña se abrió una especie de ascensor, me hizo un ademán para que pasara así que ente seguido por ella, el ascensor se abrio unos pisos más arriba y una voz empezó a hablar.

-Muy bunas tardes sasuke uchiha, mi nombre es lady tsunade y soy la directora de esta resistencia, sígame por favor-dijo una señora rubia- le mostrare lo más actualizado de esta semana, le presentó a kiba inuzuka, príncipe de Italia, nos ha costado volverlo normal, llego hace 2 dias- ella siguió caminando yo la seguí-Ella es sakura haruno, princesa de India llego ayer-

- Hola sasuke- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-le dije.

-Veo que ya se conocen, sigamos él es naruto uzumaki príncipe de indonesia-.

-Hola teme- dijo.

-Todo bien dobe-le dije

-Perfecto-

-Wow eres popular, sigamos, y por último la única chica que ah cooperado a la perfección, llego hace 1 hora y se ve tan normal, ella es ino yamanaka, la princesa de Inglaterra-

-Hola sasuke- y sonrió como solo ella lo sabe hacer.

-Hola- le dedique una sonrisa-

**CONTINURA…**

**Hola, lamento la tardanza la inspiración no me está llegando, jajaja, MY LOVE STORY creo que la actualizara este miércoles.**

**Espero estén bien bye.**

**By. Ale san.**


End file.
